Demons x angels high
by CoCoPuffff
Summary: This is an Amuto story it begins with Amu and Kukai as brother and sister with a huge secret. Will Ikuto and Utau find out that they are angels or demons OR even something more rare then that. What is in there past that is a secret. Partner story with animeblackcat11 she write i just run the through and post them thank you :) enjoy! 3
1. Chapter 1 - New Girl

Hey guys this is a partner story with my friend animeblackcat11 she wrote it im just here to spell check and post them since she cant im in love with this story so i hope my fans like it hehe love ya!

Ikuto - So basically you didn't write this?

CoCo - Well no but I'm helping so shut up!

Ikuto - Right ?

CoCo - I'm going to kill you.

Amu - Anyway BlackCat and CoCo do not own anything except the story which is owned by BlackCat.

Chapter 1

Demon hates angels

Ikuto POV

It was like any other day I had girls confessed to me, running from them, and the one thing I hate of what they do was they almost rape me. Why can't I find a normal girl that doesn't act like a freak.

"Ok ok class take your seats now." Everyone seated while I was looking at the clouds. Man what I wouldn't take to fly out and pull pranks. I'm a demon right I'm evil and have good looks I can't help it. "Now before I start class I want to announce that we have a new student. Please come in."

Please be a guy cause' I can't take another girl tackling me. The doors slid open and revealed a girl with pink hair and a boy with sand brown hair. She looks normal but I'm always wrong with a girl being normal.

"Yo I'm Amu Hinamori and this is my big brother Kukai soma." "Yo nice to meet you all were angels "Maybe I should take a chance with the girl but get to her brother first.

"Good Amu you could take a seat over there with Ikuto and Kukai take a seat with Utau over there. Ikuto and Utau please raise your hand."

I raised my hand and she went and she scoffed at me. Did I just see that right and what did I ever do to her!

Lunch time (A/N: I'm too lazy even that's a boring part.)

I saw my sister sitting next to Amu and I feel like they're talking about me. Please help me Utau. "Hey umm Kukai right. Amu's big brother right."  
I just walked up to him and sitting with the rest of my friends.

"Yea bro I'm her brother. Don't tell me you are just being friends with me so you can get close to Amu." He sternly said. "No I just want- ok fine you got you got me. Even what is Amu's problem she scolded at me and no girl has done that-."

I was cut off when he started to laugh. "Dude you got scolded by her. Your one of many boys that she did that to. Ok I want to make a bet with you." A bet huh "ok if she says yes then you get the rare chance of dating Amu. But if she says no then I get to date Utau deal."

He excited and afraid at the same time. He put his hand out and I shook it. With that the bet was made.

After school Amu locker. Amu POV

Almost the whole school was gathered near my locker. I could feel look at me with creepy eyes and I still wander why Kukai told me I would like this school.

When I adjective my bag with the books I have in there I could hear 'gasps' and 'awwwws'. When I was done I saw a hand on the right side of my head. "Yo Amu how are you want to go out with a demon?!" I hate guys who smirk!

And I thought I would not get a fan club in this school well I guess I have to do it the hard way. Sigh.

"I'm fine and just cause I'm the new student disentangle mean you could just think I could fall over heals for you. And I will only say this once.

I. DONT. WANT. TO. GO. OUT. WITH. YOU. got it idiot. And look down on your jacket it's on fire. And if you bother me again I will do much worse to you got it."

When I was done with the idiot I wanted to laugh so hard at him. He was trying to put out the fire and shocked at the same time. I so gotta tell Kukai. Oh and that reminds me I wander how his day went.


	2. Chapter 2 - Reveal of the angels fear

Hey guys sorry im not updating bin a lot of stuff going on :/ here the second chapter of Demons x Angels :)

I only post and run through the story o got told by the author to give a shout out to shaye13 for helping:)

summary

This is an amuto story it begins with amu and kukai as brother and sister with a huge secret. Will Ikuto and Utau find out that they are angels or demons OR even something more rare then that. What is in there past that is a secret

* * *

Reveal of the angels fear

Ikuto POV

1 week later

I awoke in my soft bed hit by the bright sun rays that shone through my window. I got out of my bed to begin my morning routine I did to prepare for school.

I hopped out of bed and slid on some black, baggy jeans and a black t-shirt, I slipped on my silver cross necklace the hung loosely on my neck.

When I was done I grabbed my gray jacket that still had the burn on the right side of my collar.

'I'm so gonna get her back for what she did, but how?' I contemplated a plan. I went down stairs to see a joyful Utau.

She's never pleased on a school day. She hates school, I'm guessing Kukai asked her out.

Man, that b*** got to my sister, but I couldn't get to his sister, it's been a week since she did this to my jacket and she still hasn't said yes, I thought as I made my way over to her."Hey Utau why are you so happy today?"

I saw her jump in surprise. "Oh Ikuto well... um cause ... I got a date. "She replied sheepishly."Really what's his name?" I said.

"His name is Kukai. He's in our class he sits behind me" 'Knew it' I thought as I saw her twiddle her thumbs and blush.

'Wow he has the same affect on Utau as I do on other girls' I thought as I walked to school I saw Amu.

I was surprised at what I saw, she was scared. I could see it in her eyes.

Amu POV

'I don't believe it I don't believe it I don't believe it. 'I was repeatedly saying in my head.

I felt something on my shoulder and I jumped in surprised. I almost did a flash cannon on Ikuto 'ahhh why is that idiot here'.

"Hey Amu it's only me sorry I surprised you, but you looked scared. I just wanted to know what's wrong.

"He said looking worried.'Wait he actually cares, pssst, just another trick to make me go out with him'. Even I don't want him to get involved in what I'm going through.

"Sorry that I made you worry but now you can leave me alone please." I replied.

When I was about to turn I felt a grip on my wrist, he turned me around and cupped my face. Now I was looking in to his deep sapphire blue eyes.

I snapped out of my thoughts. "You're lying. I can see through people's feelings and it looks like you're scared to death 'cause someone bad from your past is coming. Now Kukai can't protect you, can he?"

He was really concerned about me. How could he see trough me like that? I thought only Kukai could do that to other people.

I felt my cheeks heat up when he pulled me into a comfortable hug. It felt nice to have someone who really cares for you.

I felt a tear escape my eye and I looked up at him and to my surprise he was crying, I cupped his face with both of my hands.

"Hey Ikuto why are crying? You don't have to feel sorry for me I -" I was interrupted when I was pulled in another hug.

I felt my cheeks heat up even more. I'm pretty sure they were ruby red now. "Yes I do cause' I have the same past, sorry I looked too much in your past. I saw what you went through I'm so sorry you had to go through that, no one should ever be alone."

I closed my eyes," So you saw it huh, I can't blame you for looking. Did you go through the same as well?"

He nodded. "But it happened with something different to it." I was about to say something but the bell rang. We went to class and sat at our seats.

To my surprise Kukai was with Utau. He got a date before I did that j***.

Ikuto POV

Seeing Amu's parents death

'Bang bang bang, "brother what was that banging? Is dad okay?" asked a small Amu.

"I don't know we need to get out of here quickly!" Kukai said while grabbing her hand

BANG BANG BANG "I know you're in their demons." said the demon in a loud cackle.

Kukai grabbed Amu by the arm and pulled out his wings out, he jumped out the window with Amu under him. "Oh no you don't demons!" exclaimed the man.

In a blur all you could see was black feathers and all you could hear was a bang and someone screaming in pain. '

End of Flash back

I was still remembering about Amu's past until I snapped out of it when I heard someone yell "Watch out for the pole." What are they talking about?

When I looked forward my eyes widened. Next thing I knew I hit the pole and screamed in pain. I landed on the ground on one knee.

I saw the teacher running to me. "Hey Ikuto go inside and Kukai will help you." I didn't want to argue so I just nodded. I

walked in the boy's locker room and saw Kukai on the weights. "Hey dude what happened to your arm it's bruised?" He asked pushing one in the air.

"Oh this? I kind of flew into a pole." I said in shame while I sat on the bench, Kukai began wrapping my arm up. I just noticed that he was in here and not out there.

"Hey dude how come your not flying out there?" I questioned. I felt Kukai tense up, finish and go back to the punching bag.

"Are you gonna tell me dude?" I finally asked. "…" he just continued punching. "Why aren't you out there?" I pressured.

"Dude stop being annoying! I'm not telling you! I'm just not okay." He stated.

"No, it's not okay, you are gonna tell me." I demanded.

"No I'm not!" he protested.

"Yes." I argued.

"No." he simply said.

"Yes." I kept on.

"No." he stated

"Yes." I demanded

"No." he said once again.

"No." I smirked.

"Yes." he frowned.

"Yes so you gotta tell me dude!" I exclaimed happily.

"Wait. what! Fine but you have to keep this as a secret! Promise bro, don't even tell Amu this, she hates to see this, it reminds her too much."

"I promise bro but still tell me why aren't you out flying dude?"

"Because I can't!" He answered.

* * *

Thanks for reading :) review and favorite :) 3 Love ya!


	3. Chp 3 - Reveal of the angels fear part 2

Hey guy 3rd chapter of my friends story :)

Ikuto POV

I was in class not paying attention to what the teacher had to say. I just remember what Kukai had to say on why he can't fly. I almost feel sorry for him.

Flash back

"What do you mean you can't? I was shocked when he showed me his wings. My eyes widen when I saw he was a demgel (demon/angel).

"My personality is an angels but wings , skills , and plots are demons. Even Amu is mostly demon but for wings and personality is mixed."

'So that's why she put my jacket on fire.' I thought while I holding the punching bag for Kukai.

When class was over I tossed my burnt jacket." Hey Kukai your sister burnt my jacket!" In the background I could hear him snickering at me.

End flash back

At lunch

Kukai POV

I sat with Ikuto at lunch and told him i and Amu's past. On how it all began.

'Our parents worked for a company that does magazines. Well while they were working they found out they don't have enough money to publish it.

They took out a lone from ruler of kings but there was a catch to it that made me sick. The condition was that there son gets to marry Amu when they grow up.

And if they agree to that then they can take there time on paying them back the money. So when they agreed I saw on the paper there was a limit. They lied to them they had a month but the one thing that made me happy was they refuse on the offer.

So after a month I felt like I had a gap in my stomach. So after my parents raised all the money and gave it to them I still had the gap. So mom and dad told Amu to stay with me.

I felt shivers up my spine , and hearing the foot steps of them and talking to mom and dad. The next thing I knew it I heard banging of gun shots with screams of pain.

Then they bang on my bedroom door saying 'I know your in there demons. Its only natural for you to back stab others.'

I didn't listen to the guy so I opened the window. I felt the breezing wind going through me.

When I opening my wings , holding on to Amu under me, and was about to jump out the door slammed opened. 'No you don't with her ' I turned back to see the last thing I saw was blond hair.

I yelled at him ' your never going to get Amu you freak!' When I jumped I felt a shape pain in my spine where it controls the wings.

I yelled in screaming pain , but I still kept on going to protect Amu. I didn't know he had a sharp shooter with him.

We managed to get away from him but my strength was weakening. So Amu helped me fly to our friends house to help us hide.

So after we flew for about 4 hours to them they helped me get better but not fly. Nagi and his parents help us and raised us.

They home school Amu and me so that they won't find us out there. With our free time I learned how to fight and protect Amu from harm. We did about 10 years of learning on how to fight and school to catch up on. "

When I was about to continue the bell rang for 6th period."I guess we should go. I would tell you the rest but it would be better if you talk to Amu instead. Amu suffered more pain then me so go ask her you wimp!"

Amu POV

I sat at my seat next to the window wondering if its true. As class started I could feel Ikuto starring at me. When we were about to begin the teacher said we had a new student.

I was praying to myself that it wasn't the one person I thought. I felt chills up my spine. A gap in my stomach of a bad feeling. When I heard the door slide open my eyes widen.

'It Couldn't be couldn't be' when I saw blond hair with a kind childish face and red crimson demon eyes. It was the person that mad Kukai unable to fly ,ruin our lives for 10 years ,and killed our parents. Blood boiled in me with a mix of fear.

Ikuto's POV

I saw Amu trembling in fear. so this is the guy that ruined Kukai and Amu life. "Hello my name is Tadase Hitori. I'm an angel."

What are you going to do to Amu and her brother once you get close to them. I have to protect Amu and Utau to protect Kukai.

* * *

Thanks for reading review and favorite :P


End file.
